Dragon Quest
by Rogue11
Summary: AU. After a chance childhood encounter with a strange trespasser at the royal palace , Prince Treize embarks on a journey to find the mysterious dragon boy. But it takes the help of an eccentric mage and a couple of sharp-tongued forest sprites to actually set him on the right track.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

Thank you to kt for proof reading this story for me.

How else to properly celebrate the most important days of the century (5/6/13 and 6/5/13) than with a 5+6+13 fic. I hope you enjoy.

Happy 5+6+13 day!

* * *

Dragon Quest  
Prologue

"There he is." Thrusting his chin forward Treize Khushrenada gestured toward the large clearing in the wood.

There, at the shore of a small, crystal-clear hot spring, stood the creature the two men had been waiting for in anticipation; massive and fierce, with a triangular shaped head and large, watchful eyes the color of molten lava. It's dark scaly skin sparkled in the glow of the warm afternoon sun, as the beast leaned over the water's edge to drink. A pair of enormous wings were folded tightly against the body and a long powerful tail curled on the ground beside it. There was only one word to describe the creature... majestic!

"Silence now!" Milliardo whispered at his companion.

The prince nodded. One false move and the dragon would notice them.

The two of them split as they slowly and carefully drew closer, one cautious step at the time. No more than a couple of dozen feet separated men and beast when it happened. A carelessly set foot.. the sound of a dry twig breaking beneath a heavy leather boot...and then everything seemed to happen at once.

The dragon jerked his head around, red eyed turning even darker as it open its mouth, sending out a plume of smoke and fire. Treize swallowed a curse as he dove for cover. He landed painfully on his shoulder and rolled sideways just in time. The searing fireball missed him by mere inches, scorching the left corner of his cloak and singeing his hair in a few places.

Milliardo jumped to his feet, his right arm stretched out as he shouted a binding spell.

A ball of bluish energy flew toward the dragon, encircling and restraining the creature in the fraction of a moment. The dragon roared once in surprise as it tried to break the spell, then a soft glow enveloped it's body, and suddenly it's shape began to change. Within moments the creature had disappeared and in its place stood a young man with dark tanned skin, raven hair and slightly slanted black eyes.

"Milliardo!" he shouted, annoyed. "Release me at once. You know how much I hate when you do this."

"My apologies." With a wave of his hand the mage broke his spell. "But I had little choice. You were about to roast Treize."

"Yes," The prince confirmed, a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth as he brushed some dirt and black soot off his clothes. "You truly need to do something about that breath of yours, Wu Fei. "

The young man huffed in a mixture of amusement and exasperation. "Serves you right. You ought to know better than to try sneaking up on me while I am in dragon form."

"How was your journey?" Treize asked, finally seriously.

"Somewhat tiring, but mostly enjoyable," the other man replied. "Speaking of journeys; were are your horses? We should be on our way, should we not? We were invited by the elders of the sprites, and I believe it is bad form to be late."

"True." Milliardo agreed. "But arriving too early is also considered bad form. We are not expected until tomorrow night."

"How so?" Wu Fei eyed the older man warily.

"I sent Bubo with a message last night, to let the elder's know you were delayed due to an ice storm over the western mountains, which forced you to take an indirect route."

"How did you know about the..." His browns knitted. then realization hit. "Milliardo!" the young man admonished. "You used magic to manipulate nature simply for your own pleasure?"

"Why not?" The mage shrugged. "It was only a little storm, and I do not think it caused any real harm. Besides, be truthful. If I had not forced you to make this detour, would you have stopped over on your own account?"

Wu Fei dropped his gaze. "I apologize. You are right. I have not been visiting much of late. It has been nearly five years since we all parted, but so much rebuilding still remains to be done. However, I reckon, that should not be an excuse for neglecting my friends. I promise to call more often from now on. "

"That," Treize replied. "Is an excellent idea. We shall hold you to it. And now I suggest, while we are here, how about a nice and relaxing soak in the hot spring? And perhaps a little massage?" he added with a smile in Wu Fei's direction. "You ought to be sore from the long flight."

"Hmm," the younger man replied thoughtfully and warily. "What else have the two of you planned?"

"We shall spend the night at Milliardo's cabin," the prince replied as he undid the clasp that held his cloak together and dropped the garment to the floor..

"I have a supper cooking better than anything you have ever eaten," Milliardo added. "And for afterward I opened a keg of whistleberry wine for us. I figure we can sit by the fireplace, have a glass or two, revel in old memories...or perhaps create a few new ones..."

Wu Fei felt a soft heat creep into his cheeks at the suggestiveness in the mage's voice, and he quickly turned to hide his blush.

"A hot bath for starters does sound enjoyable," he said as he begun to slowly undress.

The slowly sinking afternoon sun was bathing the clearing in a soft golden light by the time the three men stepped into the warm water.

"This," Milliardo remarked as he settled down on one of the carefully arranged boulders, "reminds me of the time when you and I first met. Do you remember that day, Treize?"

The other man smiled softly. "How could I not?"

"Yes, pray tell," Wu Fei dipped one toe into the water to check the temperature. "How **did** the two of you meet? I believe I have never been told that story."

"Well," Treize's smile widened a little as he exchanged a look with the fair-haired mage. "It begun somewhat like this..."

* * *

TBC

Author's Note:


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

Thank you to Kt for proofing this story.

* * *

Dragon Quest  
Chapter 1

Another flash of lighting crisscrossed the heavens, illuminating the forest for just a fraction of a moment before draping it once again in darkness. The rolling noise of thunder that followed, echoed from the nearby mountains like the voice of an angry god.

Treize Khushrenada draped his cloak tighter around his body as he looked up into the gray, cloud-covered sky and listened to the winds whipping around the tree tops.

Beside him, Epyon snorted nervously. Ears standing straight up, nostrils flaring, the stallion stared into the woods from inside the small cave where he and his master had taken shelter from the fast moving storm that had come over them seemingly out of nowhere.

"Easy Epyon, easy!" Instinctively the young prince grabbed the reins tighter. The last thing he needed right now was for his mount to run off, leaving him not only lost but also stranded in the middle of nowhere. He rose to his feet, patting the black stallion's broad neck.

Epyon rubbed his head against his master's arm as though he was trying to dry himself off.

"Yes, I know. I got drenched as well. Although, I do not think **you** should be the one complaining. At least **I** don't smell when I'm wet."

The stallion gave another snort that sounded almost insulted, and Treize couldn't help but wonder how well Epyon actually understood him.

The young prince couldn't say that he was too concerned about losing his way in these unfamiliar woods. Once the thunderstorm passed and those clouds broke, he was certain that he would be able to use the position of the sun to find his bearings again.

Bad weather like this rarely lasted very long. Where he hailed from thunderstorms that built up and moved through quickly were quite common at this time of the year. So, if this place was anything like the south of Pherae it was probably no different here.

And sure enough, as quickly as the storm had moved in it also dissipated again. The rain stopped and the dark clouds were soon replaced by bright blue skies. The last rolling of thunder was still fading in the distance when Treize led the stallion out of the cave and took a deep breath. As always after a downpour like this the air was crisp, clear, and heavy with the sweet smell of wildflowers and wet moss. In the tree-tops birds picked up their songs again. Creatures small and large started to emerge from their hiding spots to baste in the warm sunshine. A small squirrel that had, unannounced to them, shared the same cave as the prince and his mount, weaseled past them and up the nearest tree where it started to groom it's long bushy tail.

"Time to get going."

The young prince swung himself into the saddle with the ease of someone who had done it many times before. With a click of his tongue and a short tug on the reins he directed the stallion forward. For about a mile and a half horse and rider headed south until they came upon a narrow path leading toward the foothills. It looked like an old trail that had not been used in quite some time and had become overgrown with brush and other plants. Yet he could see fresh foot prints in the grass and broken twigs that indicated that someone had traveled this path only recently.

Treize reined his mount to a halt and followed the trail as far as he could with his eyes, wondering where it might lead. He hesitated for a few moments but in the end curiosity got the better of him.

The path wound its way along the foothills for a couple of miles or so, then through a narrow canyon that opened up into a large clearing. In its center Treize noticed a shimmer between the trees, where the sunlight was reflecting off the surface of a small beautiful lake.

A mountain spring, the young man thought …a hot spring to be precise. In the cool air he could see steam rising from the water's surface and he could make out the very distinct, but not necessarily unpleasant, smell of minerals. There were similar springs near the capital of Yarrin but they were much smaller and all in caves, underground. He had never seen a hot spring this large, out in the open, in such idyllic setting.

"So lovely," he whispered awestruck as he dismounted. "What do you think, Epyon, shall we take a dip?"

He stopped his horse at the lakeshore, near a group of tall pine trees, and dismounted. Epyon instantly walked down to the water's edge and started to nibble at the tender green grass sprouting there. The prince watched him for a few moments before he followed. He pulled off his gloves and braced his right side as he gingerly lowered himself down to his knees. The water was warm but not hot, and crystal clear.

The young man was still considering taking a bath when suddenly Epyon raised his head. The stallion's ears perked up as he looked across the lake. Treize, still on his knees, reached for his weapon. He relaxed again when he noticed a woman with long, blond hair, clad in white robes, riding bareback on a gray horse. As the rider came closer the prince realized that it wasn't a woman after all, but a young man, slender and tall.

The stranger dismounted at the other side of the spring. Oblivious to the other man he slowly begun to disrobe, while his horse started to graze near the water's edge.

Treize swallowed, mouth suddenly gone dry as he watched. The young man, nude now like the day he was born, dipped one toe into the spring. Apparently satisfied with the water's temperature he walked further until, much to the prince's dismay, he was submerged all the way to his hips.

_He looks like an angel... no like a water nymph._ Treize swallowed again. Backing away slowly he took cover behind a large boulder. Something inside him told him to turn away and leave, but he just couldn't take his eyes of the exquisite sight.

The fair-haired beauty continued his bath, oblivious to the fact that he had an audience. His horse however, more vigilant than its master it seemed, spotted the spectator on the other side of the spring. He threw his head up and neighed. Epyon answered the greeting with a whinny of his own.

Alarmed the young man turned his head. Treize ducked deeper behind his boulder.

"Show yourself!" the blond, his voice deep and laced with annoyance, demanded.

_Damn it!_ The prince could feel heat creeping into his cheeks. What an embarrassing situation to be caught in. _He must think I'm some kind of sick, twisted person._ He hesitated, gazing back at Epyon who stood only a few feet away.

"I told you to show yourself!" the other man repeated impatiently. "I'm not going to repeat myself again."

_Alright, but I'd prefer not to have to explain myself. I believe a tactical retreat is in order._ Treize jumped to his feet and dashed toward his horse. From the corner of his eyes he could see a spark of light coming from the lake. He got as far as putting one foot into the stirrup then he was hit in the back by something that felt like a bolt of lightning. And then everything went dark.

###

When Treize came to he was lying on his back in the grass. The tall, fair-haired stranger, redressed how in his white robes, stood over him looming like a bad omen. His ice-blue eyes sparkled with anger like frozen diamonds.

_What happened? I was knocked out, but how…? What did he do to me_?

"Are you awake now?"

"Yes." The prince pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. Epyon was standing, tethered to a tree, a few feet away next to the stranger's silvery-gray mount. _How long have I been unconscious?_

"Excellent, then you can tell me what you are doing here. Aside from watching me bathe that is."

The hint of sarcasm in the other man's voice was hard to miss. And it stung. Treize snorted as he rose to his feet and brushed dirt and grass from his clothes. "I was not **watching** you. I came to replenish my water supply, and I was here long before you came. If only you would have bothered taking a look around before so shamelessly exposing yourself…"

"Why should I?" The blond asked nonchalantly. "This is my land and there is no reason for me to suspect that anybody would be lying here in hiding."

"I was not lying in hiding either," Treize snapped, glaring daggers at the other man. _What an insufferable person._ "Besides, unless I am very much mistaken this land is still part Pherae, and therefore belongs to the royal family.

"You ARE mistaken. It used to be part of the Pharaen Kingdom, before it was bestowed to me by King Octavian."

"King Constantine died." Treize pointed out. "More than a hundred years ago."

"So I have heard. It is a shame too. He was a good man and a great king."

Treize's brows knitted. He looks like he is barley of age, but he talks like he knew my great-great-grandfather personally. "Who are you?" he huffed.

"My name is Milliardo, but most know me simply as the 'Silver Mage'."

"The Silver Mage?" The prince echoed. "I cannot say I have ever heard that name before."

" Worry not." The other man only shrugged. "I will not hold that against you. But what about you? I couldn't help but notice the crest you are wearing on your sword sheath. Are you a member of the royal family…assuming of course that you didn't steal the weapon?"

"I am not a thief." Treize snapped. "I am..." Biting his tongue at the last moment he decided that it was best not to reveal his true identity. Instead he replied. "I served at the Royal Palace. The sword was given to me as reward for my services."

"Is that so? You have got a name too?"

"You can call me Treize, if it pleases you."

"Treize?! So, you have the same name as the crown prince. That quite a coincidence, is it not?" The mage's eyes were sharp and sly, his voice laced with just a touch of sarcasm.

"A coincidence indeed," the other man confirmed. _He is smarter than he looks, I'll have to watch myself around him._ "You would not expect the crown prince to ride the countryside by himself without any kind of escort, would you?"

"No, indeed I would not." Milliardo replied. "That would be a very foolish thing to do. But anyway, you should leave now. The sun will be setting soon. This forest is not safe at night. Head south and you will reach a small town. You should be able to get there before nightfall." With that he turned and walked toward his horse.

"I am afraid I cannot do that." Treize told him seriously. "I appreciate the warning, but I'm not afraid."

The mage reached for his reins.

"There is bravery and then there is recklessness," he stated without even turning his head. "Brave people become heroes, while reckless people…simply die."

With the ease of somebody who had done this many times before he mounted his saddle-less stallion. "I cannot stop you, but do not say I did not warn you."

"Wait!" As much as he hated the thought of having to ask such an annoyingly self-righteous person for help, Treize had no choice. "Since this is your land as you claim, I recon you would know what is going on around here. Have you noticed something unusual?"

"Unusual?" the mage echoed. "You'll have to be a little more specific than that."

"I am searching for a...a dragon."

The other man frowned. "There haven't been any dragons in Pharae for a very long time."

"I realize that, but this one is …well he is not really a dragon." Treize confessed. "Or not totally a dragon I should say. He is half human, half beast."

To his surprise the mage didn't burst out into laughter or tell him that he was crazy. Instead his frown only deepened. "Are you sure about that?"

The prince nodded. "Once, when I was a young lad I saw him with my own eyes. By Naga, I will swear to that "

"Hmm…" Milliardo spent a few moments in thoughtful silence then he looked down at the other man. "I can offer you a warm meal and a place to sleep for you and your horse, if you are willing to tell me more about this interesting creature."

"Very well." Treize gave another nod. Perhaps he was reckless but he was no fool. A roof over his head seemed better than having to spend yet another night beneath the stars. He walked over to Epyon, untied his reins and swung himself into the saddle.

"You lead the way."

###

The two men rode silently; neither of them inclined to make small talk.

The sinking sun had tinted the sky orange-red by the time they reached a wide, raging stream that was blocking their path. The only way across was an old, wooden bridge that looked as though it was about to collapse with the next gust of wind.

"Let's go, we are almost home." The mage gestured for Treize to follow him as he steered his horse toward the overpass.

The prince frowned as he looked at the unsteady structure and then at the wild water below it.

"Are you certain it is alright? I would prefer not to take a swim."

The other man laughed. "No worries; it is much sturdier than it looks," he assured his guest.

Without hesitation the gray stallion crossed the bridge as though it was solid ground. Epyon on the other hand was less confident. He snorted nervously and refused to set even one hoof onto the shaky looking structure. Treize finally dismounted and led him on foot across the stream.

Milliardo was waiting for them on the other side. As Treize climbed back into the saddle the mage gestured at something ahead of them. "Like I said, almost home."

The prince turned his head and looked into the direction the other man pointed to see a small cottage in a clearing only a few hundred feet ahead of them.

"You live alone?" he wanted to know.

But before the mage could answer, a sound from above, something like the shriek of a bird, alarmed the prince. Startled he looked up to see a large owl, easily the biggest one Treize had ever seen in the sky above him. Its white feathers were speckled with black spots and its legs were heavily feathered and ended in a set of fearsome looking talons. Huge, amber-colored eyes seemed to glow as the creature dove down toward him.

Convinced that the bird was out to attack them Treize reached for his weapon, but Milliardo stopped him before he even pulled the sword from its sheath.

"It's alright. He will not hurt you. You have nothing to fear."

The mage waved his hand as though he was chasing away some pesky insects and the owl stopped its descent and rose up into the sky. Still weary Treize watched it circle over their heads for a while. Milliardo made another hand gesture and the bird plunged down again, passing so close over Treize that the tawny-haired man instinctively ducked his head, before settling down on the mage's shoulder.

"Treize," Milliardo announced. "Please meet Bubo."

"Bubo?" The prince raised one eyebrow in surprise. "He is your pet?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him a pet; more a companion or a friend. I found him injured and starved when he was only a chick," the other man explained. "He was too young to fend for himself and I didn't have the heart to just leave him there to die. I took him home with me and cared for him. After he was old enough to live on his own I tried to release him a few times but he always kept coming back. So I let him stay, and in return he watches over the house while I'm gone, and he also keeps unwanted pests away."

Somehow Treize had the feeling the other man wasn't talking only about mice and rats. "He is large."

The mage nodded. "And not to mention heavy. Go!" He chased the owl off his shoulder. Bubo rose into the air, circled once more over their heads and flew off. By the time the two riders reached the cottage he was already sitting perched on the roof, waiting.

Behind the house was a small stable. Milliardo showed his guest where to tether his stallion, then they watered and fed their horses together.

"I shall go and check on supper," the mage remarked once they were done. "There is a well in the front if you need water to clean yourself up."

"Thank you." Treize nodded. He had seen the well when they arrived.

As his host went inside the prince walked around the house. When he lowered the wooden bucket down into the water, Bubo left his spot in the roof and settled down right above him on the little roof structure that covered the well.

Treize raised his head and looked up at the large owl. It was quite an impressive animal; especially those large golden eyes, so guarded and watchful. Nothing seemed to escape them.

The water-filled bucket was heavy. As Treize pulled it up, the strain sent a flash of hot pain through his right side. He winced and leaned against the well for a few moments, waiting for the pain to dissipate before he cleaned himself off.

###

"Hello?!" Treize called out as he cautiously entered the cottage.

"In here."

Following the sound of the voice he found the mage in the kitchen, stirring something in a large kettle.

"I hope you are hungry. Supper is almost finished."

"And it smells quite delicious too. Is there anything I can do to help?" the prince asked politely.

Milliardo turned his head. "Check the oven if you would. The bread should be ready too."

Treize nodded in acknowledgement. As soon as he opened the oven the aroma of freshly baked bread filled the room. He pulled the loaf out and set it onto the table while Milliardo filled two bowls with the stew that had been bubbling in the kettle.

A few minutes later the two men were sitting down at the table. The stew, thick with vegetables and large chunks of meat, smelled delicious. The bread was soft on the inside and surrounded by a crispy, golden crust. The ale Milliardo had fetched from the cellar was cold and clear. Treize tasted a spoonful of stew and nodded approvingly. "This is excellent. You are quite a good cook."

"Well thank you, but I am afraid I do not deserve that compliment. It is the kettle really that does all the cooking," the mage explained. "I just throw in a few ingredients in the morning and it comes up with a recipe and has it cooked by supper time."

The prince raised one eyebrow in amazement and question. "Magic?" he asked.

The other man nodded. "All those years of apprenticeship have to be good for something, don't they?" A tiny smirk tugged on his lips. It was the first time Treize had seen the other man smile. "Although I have to admit it took quite some tinkering before I was able to perfect that kettle. My earlier versions tended to come up with the strangest food combinations every once in a while. I'm not sure if you have ever tried a parsnip roast with raw rabbit slaw on the side."

Treize laughed and was hit by another jolt of pain that made him wince. "I reckon, magic is not foolproof then, even for someone like you?"

"By no means. But enough of that. I'm dying to hear more about that mysterious dragon creature you spoke of earlier."

* * *

TBC

Author's Note:


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

Thank you to kt for proofing this story

* * *

Dragon Quest  
Chapter 2

"It is a rather long story."

"All the better." Milliardo rubbed his hands in glee. "I fancy long stories, but shall I suggest we go and continue our conversation in rather more comfort in the other room?"

"Right." The prince emptied his glass of ale in one last gulp and wiped his mouth before he nodded. "But what about the table? Should we clear the dishes first?"

Milliardo dismissed the suggestion with a casual hand gesture. "No need to worry about that, the wee folk will take care of those during the night."

"Wee...folk?"

"Faries...fay...you know. They all love a good meal, especially freshly baked breads. They will come for the leftovers and clean up behind themselves as a way of repayment, for they do not like to be in anyone's dept."

"Faries?! Now you are trying to have a **wee bit*** of fun on my behalf, aren't you?" Treize laughed. Yes, the pun was fully intended. "Even I know those only exist in children's tales and fables."

"Oh, do they?" A soft smile spread across Milliardo's lips as he rose to his feet to lead the way into the main chamber, where the crackling flames of a fireplace spread comfortable warmth throughout the room and threw dancing shadows against the whitewashed walls.

With the snap of his fingers the fair-haired mage lit a number of candles on the table and mantel piece.

"Take this seat." He gestured for his guest to sit down in a lavishly carved chair to the left of the fireplace, while he himself settled into its twin brother on the other side. "Now let us hear your story."

Treize nodded as he made himself comfortable. Tapping one slender finger against his lower lip he mused. "Where to begin?"

"Preferable at the beginning," the other man suggested, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, yes of course. As I said, it was some time ago and I was only just a lad probably no older than ten and two summers when I met him..." Treize looked up at the fair-haired mage. "I wager I did not fool you one moment and you already realized who I truly am as soon as I told you my name."

"I might not leave the forest very often, but I do like to keep up on the important things," Milliardo replied evasively.

"In any case... I remember it being a dark and stormy night, and I was being troubled by strange dreams. The windows of my sleeping chamber were closed but something woke me in the small hours of the morning. At first I thought it was only the rain and wind, but when I got up and looked out of the window I noticed a figure between the trees in the garden below...

**::: Begin of Flashback :::**

The figure was standing in the darkness, but when a stray beam of moonlight hit it, and the young prince realized that it was not a grown man but just a lad, probably not even as old as he himself.

The young prince frowned. What was a child doing inside the royal gardens at night? A servant's child perhaps, he mused, who got himself lost? But wouldn't someone be missing him and be looking for him? No, it had to be someone from outside the palace; a street urchin perhaps who had clambered the wall in search for shelter from the storm? Did he fall and hurt himself? He may need help.

Treize hesitated. He had been taught not to socialize with people from outside the castle, especially not with anyone he did not know. But then again, did his father not always insist that helping those who could not help themselves was not a privilege but a noble duty?

Quickly, driven by curiosity, Treize pulled a pair of pants over his nightgown and threw his heaviest cloak around his shoulders. He slipped into his boots and cautiously opened the door to the hall. The guard outside his chamber was sleeping, as was usual at this time of the night. Quietly the boy tiptoed past him and down the stairs and out into the garden.

The rain was still falling but the storm was less furious now. Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head the prince dashed to the spot where he believed he saw the boy, but the yard seemed empty now. Treize looked around, and finally saw some movement in the shadows near the outer wall. He scurried across the garden, toward the stranger who did not seem to notice him.

When the moon broke through the clouds for a brief moment again, the prince recognized a boy with delicate features, golden tanned skin and black hair that was held together in a short pony tail. Never before had he seen such exquisite beauty.

The dark-haired lad was looking up into the sky when Treize reached out and touched his shoulder.

"You there!"

Startled the boy jerked around, but let out a relieved huff when he saw the young prince.

"You scared me. What are you thinking? I could have killed you with my breath."

Treize blinked. "Forgive me for startling you. I do not find anything wrong with your breath, but if you would like some mint, my mother is growing herbs in the back of the garden."

"What?!" the lad frowned as he looked the prince up and down. " You are human?!"

"Well, yes, of course." Treize chuckled softly. "What else could I be?"

"I have to leave."

"Leave? But it is pouring. At least stay and take shelter until the storm passes," he suggested.

"I have seen worse. I still can fly," the lad replied

"Fly?" Treize echoed, bewildered.

"You have no idea who...what I am, do you?"

The prince's eyes caught a blackened spot at the other boy's upper right arm. The cloth of his shirt seemed scorched there were traces of blood that the rain had no washed away yet.

"You are injured!"

Instinctively the lad covered the wound with his other hand. "It is nothing. I was heading south from the mountains when I got caught up in this storm and lost my way. Perhaps I was hit by lightning, I do not recall what exactly happened, only a flash and the next thing I remember waking up in your... garden. Can you tell me where exactly I am?"

"Why this is the royal palace of Pherae of course." Treize replied.

"Pherae?!" the other lad mused. "That's a long way off my path. I really ought be on my way."

"Not with that injury, you ought not. Let us go, find the healer and have him fix you up."

"NO! I cannot. I should not even be talking to you. I have been told to stay clear of humans, for they are dangerous."

The prince shrugged. "By all rights I am not supposed to talk to you either. But pray tell, do I truly look that dangerous to you?"

The lad looked at him than timidly shook his head. "Not really."

"Excellent. You stay here. I shall go and get something to treat your wound. Trust me, I shall not wake the healer, or anyone else for that matter, I promise."

The boy hesitated, then nodded.

"Fine, but hurry back. I need to leave before the sun rises."

Treize nodded, then he pulled off his cloak, draping it loosely around the other lad's shoulders. "Here take this."

"But you will get wet."

"I will grab another one while I'm inside."

Suddenly they heard voices and the sounds of footsteps in the dark.

"Guards!"

"They are looking for me."

"No," the prince replied. "They are just making their round. They will be gone in a moment."

And sure enough, as the two lads were hiding in the shadows the armed men passed by and disappeared again into the darkness. when the sound of their footsteps and the rustling of their weapons had faded in the distance the strange boy pulled away.

"I have to leave," he insisted once more.

"Wait!" Treize called out. "Don't go yet. Do you have a name?"

And then suddenly the boy seemed to start glowing. In mere moments his whole body was enveloped in a golden light. Treize, squinting against the brightness, instinctively took a step backward. Within the light he could see the outlines of the boy's body. But suddenly the silhouette changed. It grew larger and larger, and when the light disappeared the lad was gone, in his place stood a dragon with grey scales and huge black wings.

The creature turned his head, looking back at the prince for just a moment. And suddenly Treize could hear a voice in his head.

"Wu Fei," the voice spoke to him. "They call me Wu Fei."

Then the creature spread those enormous wings and took off into the night sky. It rose over the castle walls with ease, and disappeared between the heavy storm clouds.

For a few moments the young prince just stood there in utter disbelief. He rubbed his eyes, almost convinced that he had been dreaming. He was not sure how long he stood there, searching the sky with his eyes for any sign of the mysterious creature he had encountered. It was only when the rain had drenched his clothes and the cold wetness sent shivers down his body that he finally started to move.

Looking down he noticed his cloak on the ground where it had dropped when the lad had turned into a dragon. Treize bend down to pick up the garment only to noticed that something had been caught in the fabric. It was a chain, a necklace more precisely, that appeared to have been broken. And still attached to it was a round charm or pendant of sorts with a sparkling red stone in its center and strange marks encircling it. He had never seen anything like it before.

_It looks precious. _

Shielding his eyes from the rain Treize looked up, searching the skies once more. _He must have lost it, and may come back for it. Wu Fei, I shall keep this safe for you until that day we meet again. _

**::: End of Flashback :::**

"Hmmm..." the mage mused. "Do you still have it; the medallion, I mean?"

"I do," the prince confirmed, as he pulled the chain out from beneath his tunic, slipped it over his head and handed it to Milliardo. "I used to carry it in my pocket but eventually I took it to a silver smith and had it fixed. I have been wearing it ever since."

The other man eyed the pendant curiously from all sides, studying it carefully.

"Do you know what it is?"

"I'm afraid not. It is unlike any metal I have ever seen before, and the stone in the center is as smooth as a pearl, but pearls of such color do not exist as far as I know." Milliardo looked up. "Will you allow me to examine it further...perform some experiments perhaps?"

"No!" Quickly Treize snatched the pendant from the mage and put it back around his neck. "I would prefer you did not."

Milliardo simply shrugged. "Very well. Pray, go on with your story. I assume there is more."

"That very day," the prince continued. "I spoke to my father and asked him if he had ever met a dragon and where one could find them. He said one could not, because dragons had died out a long time ago, and that I should be grateful, for they were vicious creatures that would attack and kill people and beast alike. When I told him that I had met one, last night in the garden, he simply smiled and suggested that I had been dreaming. I probably would have thought so too, if not for the pendant I had found. I insisted that dragons were real, that they were intelligent and not vicious by nature, and that when I became king, I would make a law that forbade hunting them. Father just laughed.  
In any case, not long thereafter it was decided that I was old enough to seriously prepare for my duties as future king of Pherae. I was sent to the Royal Academy and did not return to Yarrin until two summers ago, when I was nearly ten and nine years.  
I had brought along a handful of young men who trained at the academy at the same time as I did, all excellent swordsmen and exceptionally loyal to me. With my father still taking care of all the royal duties and diplomatic functions, there was little to do for me in the capital.  
So, the Royal Shepherds and I - that is what the people started to call us - took to patrolling the country side and keeping Pharae clear of bandits and petty crooks.  
I had all but forgotten about my little childhood adventure when suddenly rumors started to spread about a dragon having been sighted just south of Yarrin, near a small village named Elmsglen. Apparently the creature had showed up there several times in the past. It had never done any harm from what I understood, but the people in Elmsglen, not wanting to take any chances, had hired a team of so called dragon hunters to rid themselves of the beast.  
Not wanting to arrive at Elmsglen with a small army I took only my two most capable shepherds, my best swordsman and a young half-elf who is second to none when it comes to reading tracks and using the bow...

**::: Begin of Flashback :::**

The sun was just beginning to sink behind the western mountain when the three riders arrived at Elmsglen.

"Where to?" the shortest of them, a young man blue eyed and with dark, unruly hair, inquired as they entered town.

"The nearest Tavern or Inn," Treize replied. If one wanted to catch up on the latest news or gossip, the local public house was by far the best place to do so. Besides, they would need supper and a room for the night anyway.

A carved and colorfully painted sign pointed the three riders to the Wild Boar, a Inn located in the center of town. Outside the stables at the back of the building, a pair of lads were waiting to take care of their mounts, eager to earn themselves a din* or two.

The prince dismounted, handing his reins off to the larger of the two boys. He pulled out his money bag and removed a shiny silver thaler* with the king's likeness.

"For the two of you," he said as he handed the coin to the lad. "Take good care of the horses, feed and water them and rub them down thoroughly, and you shall earn yourselves another one."

Wide-eyed the boys nodded quickly. "Yes, my lord."

The tavern was a noisy place, filled with merchants, craftsmen and peasants who had stopped by for a glass of cheap ale before heading home to their families. But the moment the unusual trio walked through the door, a strange silence fell over the room, as everyone, including the inn keeper stopped what they were doing and stared at the visitors.

Considering that the main highway to Yarrin ran a good 10 miles south of Elmsglen, the people here, probably didn't see too many nobles, knights or traders coming through their little town. And in view of the fact that non-humans...even half bloods, rarely traveled outside their territories, it was highly unlikely that any of them had ever laid eyes on an elf before.

Trowa tried to ignore the curious looks as his keen eyes scanned the room for any potential danger. Being brought up amongst humans he had long learned to live with the stares and whispering. He exchanged a barely noticeable nod with his companions, indicating that it was safe to proceed.

Finally the room came back to life, as though a temporary spell had been broken, and the inn keeper, a middle-aged man with short, stout legs and a rounded belly, hurried toward them.

"How can I help you, my lords?"

Pulling off his riding gloves Treize looked around. "We shall need two rooms for the night," he requested. "Something for supper and a glass of your local ale for me and my men."

"I shall have the rooms prepared for you while you eat," the inn keeper nodded as he led them to an empty table in the back of the room. He busily brushed some non-existing dust off the wooden benches and wiped down the table. "Pray, make yourselves at home, my lords. I'm afraid I can only offer you a stew of mutton or baked cod. Game is difficult to find these days in the nearby woods. The huntsmen say it's because of the dragon; it's scaring all the other animals away, and they have to go further into the mountain areas to hunt for deer or boar."

"Dragon?!" Treize echoed, feigning ignorance and surprise, as he settled down at the far side of the table. Heero sat next to the prince, while Trowa took the seat across from him, leaning his long, skillfully carved bow against the bench just within his reach.

"Oh, you have not heard then?" the short man asked. "The creature, which has visited this area several times in the past, has been sighted again."

"Is that so? Has it caused any harm?"

"No, not yet, but we have been very cautious; making sure to stay clear of the woods and keep the livestock and children locked away at night. Still, the dragon hunters reckon it only a matter of time before the beast will attack someone, and that we should count our blessing that it has not happened yet. I wager, they should know. Should they not?"

Not inclined to answer that question Treize replied evasively: "The stew will do fine with me." He looked at his companions questioningly and at their nods add. "Make that stew for the three of us."

"As you wish, my lords." With a slight bow the Inn keeper left and disappeared into what had to be the kitchen or storage room, only to return a few moments later with three large beer-filled tankards.

"Enjoy. Your stew will be coming soon."

The prince nodded his thanks as he reached for his glass and took a cautious sip. The ale was cold and surprisingly flavorful. Although he personally preferred a glass of wine, he had found that sharing the same food and drinks as the locals made them often more willing to connect.

"Do you truly think that dragons are still around?" Heero asked once they were alone. "It has been centuries since anyone has provided actual proof of their existence."

Instinctively Treize's hand went to his chest where he could feel the cool metal of his amulet against his skin. "I don't **think**. I **know**!" he declared firmly. He had never spoken to anyone, except the king, about his childhood encounter, and he was not quite ready to do so now. It wasn't that he didn't trust the two men, but if his own father did not believe him...

"There **are** places in this world beyond the ones humans dwell in," Trowa pointed out.

The prince nodded. "Of course, there are the realms of the elves or dwarves. It is quite possible that dragon kin find those much more hospitable than our lands." And did he not remember his father telling him stories about lands beyond the Serene Forest; woods and mountains and seas going on forever? But then of course nobody truly knew for sure, because people rarely set foot into the Serene Forest, much less tried to cross it.

"Dwarves and even Elves do hunt." Heero remarked. "And a dragon makes for very large prey."

"And also a very dangerous prey."

The trio ended their conversation when a heavy-set woman, who bore an unmistakable resemblance to the two lads minding the stable, brought their stew along with a crusty, loaf of hand bread* to the table. But before either of them even had a chance to dip his spoon into the bowl, three more visitors entered the inn, and once again silence fell over the crowd.

Heero instantly tensed, and Trowa, who was sitting with his back toward the door, turned his head.

"Your Highness?!"

"Yes, I noticed," the prince replied quietly. The men were armed to the teeth.

"Hunters?" the half-elf's nose creased in disgust. "They reek of blood, but it isn't human."

"The dragon hunters?!" Treize felt like his heart nearly skipped a beat. _Wu Fei!_

The three men headed for a table at the furthest corner of the room, one of them slowing down to eye the prince and his companions guardedly. Then, with a conceited huff he sped up his pace and caught up to the others. A group of patrons, sitting at the table the trio was headed for, decided it wasn't worth fighting over their seats and left voluntarily.

"Hey, landlord!" the tallest of the three hunters hollered. "What does a thirsty fellow have to do to get noticed around here? Get us something to drink, will you?"

"But don't come back with that watered down stuff you call ale," one of his companions added. "Bring us some of your best wine."

Treize eyes narrowed at the men's ill manners. He had to force himself not to get up and teach them a lesson.

**::: End of Flashback :::**

The prince paused,running the tip of his tongue over his dry lips.

"All this talking is making me thirsty. Perhaps we can take a short break for me to get some water from the well?"

"Water?" the fair-haired mage huffed. "Water is good only for cleaning oneself. If you are thirsty I'm wager I can find something better down in the cellar. Perhaps you can throw some more wood onto the fire whilst I got and fetch us something?"

"Certainly." Treize nodded in acknowledgement.

As Milliardo left he stepped over to the fireplace and braced his side while he lowered himself down onto one knee. A pile of dried wood was stacked neatly to his left. He reached for one of the logs and put it into the flames. A second one followed. But when he reached for the third piece of wood, the log abruptly jumped up and clamped down on his fingers. The prince gasped in a mixture of pain and shock, and jerked his hand back. Dumbfounded he stared at the piece of wood that was lying in front of him immobile and lifeless and then at his fingers which clearly bore the marks of a set of strong teeth. What in the name of Naga…?

"Is anything wrong?"

Treize turned his head. The mage, who had walked back into the room with a large pitcher in his hand, was looking at him questioningly.

"The log, it…it attacked me. It just jumped up and bit my hand. I swear, I'm not making this up." He very much expected the other man to laugh at him and tell him that he had lost his mind, but Milliardo only smiled sheepishly and apologetically.

"Oh, yes Snapwood," he spoke. "I should have warned you. My apologies. I tend to forget that outsiders are not familiar with the creatures and plants growing and living here in the Serene Forest. Are you hurt?"

Treize shook his head as he moved his fingers slowly. Now he just felt more embarrassed then anything. "Yes, it just… really surprised me."

"Good." Milliardo seemed relieved.

He moved a small side table between the two chairs they had been sitting in and set down the pitcher and two silver goblets.

"Join me!" he said, as he filled the glasses to the rim with a deep burgundy liquid. "I hope you like Corinthian prickle berry wine. I have been told it is the best of the best."

"I have never tried it," the prince admitted. "I thought it was so rare that it is against Corinthian law to sell it outside the kingdom."

"Quite possibly," Milliardo nodded. "The king of Corinthia himself sent me a few kegs as payment for some services I provided. I have been keeping them because I don't really like to drink alone."

"In that case, I shall happily join you. I would love to find out if the wine is as good as they say."

"And you shall. But there is something else we should take care of first," the mage said as he got down on his knees in front of Treize's chair. "Take off your tunic."

"I beg your pardon?" the other man's eyes went wide in a mixture of surprise and shock.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note:

*wee means little or tiny

* Din is a copper coin, the smallest and most common coin

*Thalers are coins made of silver and equal to a dozen din

*Guldons made of gold are rarely used by common folk

*hand bread (or table bread) is a softer freshly baked bread that is broken by hand (hence the name) and eaten with the mal, as compared to trenchers, which were a dense and stale kind of bread used as a kind of plate


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. [2 Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

Dragon Quest  
Chapter 3

* * *

"Take off your tunic," Milliardo repeated calmly. "I want to take a look at your injury."

"My injury? But that log only bit my hand."

"That's not the injury I am talking about. You have been nursing another one, in your mid section ever since we met."

Treize's brows knitted in surprise. "How...did you…?"

The mage gave a little shrug. "Power of observation, not magic, if that is what you are wondering about. You have been favoring your left side. And, if you realize it or not, you occasionally brace your lower ribs when you move. What happened?"

"I was careless and got hit in the chest," the prince admitted, feeling more than just a little embarrassment. "But the injury is not really that bad. I feel a bit sore, that is all. So, as much as I appreciate your concern, it is completely unfounded. It is not the first time I have been injured fighting, and it will not be the last I wager. In time it will heal on its own."

"I am sure it will," Milliardo nodded earnestly. "Unless of course it kills you first."

Treize swallowed, mouth suddenly gone dry.

"Now take off your tunic and let me take a look."

"I said it is fine; there is no need."

"What's with the sudden modesty?" the mage huffed. "It didn't seem to bother you watching me undress."

The color in Treize's face intensified. "Fine," he snapped in irritation. "Have it your way_." I don't understand that chap._ _How can anyone be so polite one moment and utterly obnoxious at the next? _

Fuming, the prince removed his belt and untied the laces that held together the front of his tunic. He ground his teeth together, trying hard not to wince, as he slipped the garment over his head.

Milliardo drew a sharp breath. The skin around Treize's well-muscled abdomen was colored in different shades of purple and yellow. It looked worse than he had expected.

"Does this hurt?" he asked as he pressed his fingertips against the other man's lower ribcage.

"Of course it does," the prince hissed. "What do you expect when you poke and prod me like some piece of meat?"

"Forgive me, but there is no easy way doing this. It seems like you might have cracked a couple of ribs."

"Well, so what are you going to do about it, mend them?" The sarcasm in his voice was hard to miss.

"As a matter of fact, that, my dear princeling, is **precisely** what I am planning to do." The mage replied evenly. "Now, take a deep breath and relax."

"Just wait a moment," Treize objected. "You are not going to use some kind of magic on me, are you?"

"No worries," the other man replied. "It won't hurt a bit. Mending bones is actually a rather simple process...Unless, of course, one manages to fuse a few internal organs in the process. That can get really messy."

The prince opened his mouth in protest.

"Relax," Milliardo told him. "I am an excellent healer, and I am certain that anyone who survived my spells could confirm that."

Treize's eyes went wide, and the other man let out a deep bubbling laugh.

"I was just jesting. Not about the part of me being an excellent healer, though. Healing spells are a specialty of mine."

Before the prince could voice another protest Milliardo reached out and laid his hands over his abdomen. For a moment Treize nearly forgot to breathe. Gentle warmth spread from the mage's hands through his body. He pain in his side subsided almost instantly. The prince almost breathed a sigh of relief, and allowed himself finally to relax.

"Does it feel better?"

He nodded. "It does, thank you. Forgive me for ever doubting your…"

"Please!" Milliardo interrupted him without even looking up. "Apologies that don't come from the heart are nothing but lip-service."

Treize opened his mouth, a sharp retort on his tongue, when he realized how right the other man was. _It is true. I did not really mean it; I was just trying to be polite._

The warmth slowly dissipated and the mage removed his hands. "You will probably still feel a little sore, but you should be able to move without pain," he declared as he gracefully rose to his feet.

"Thank you!"

While the prince re-dressed himself Milliardo reached for the two silver goblets. He handed one of them to his guest before settling once again the chair across from him.

After taking a cautious sip from his cup Treize raised one eyebrow in pleasant surprise. The wine was excellent, a little strong, but very smooth and flavorful.

"It is absolutely delicious. What a pity that prickle berries do not grow in Pherae."

"I agree." The mage nodded. "Perhaps something can be done about that. But that is completely beside the point for the moment. Right now I much more interested in finding out what happened next in that little tavern in Elmsglen. Am I right to assume that things are about to get a little heated?"

"You are correct," Treize confirmed with a nod. "Though, I could overlook their ill manners what happened next really set my bristles on edge..." He took another sip from his glass before continuing his story.

**::: Begin of Flashback :::**

While the inn keeper disappeared into the storage room again, to fetch drinks for those ruffians, no doubt, the three men were talking amongst themselves. From the way they would occasionally glance toward the table where the prince and his companions were sitting, Treize could imagine the subject of their conversation.

Finally the landlord returned with three tankards. He delivered them to the table where the dragon hunters were sitting but didn't leave right away. Treize watched how he handed what appeared to be a money bag to the oldest of the three men. A conversation followed that quickly turned into an dispute of sorts.

"Trowa?!" the prince asked. "Can you make out what they are arguing about?"

Though being only of half-blood the young elf still possessed senses superior to any human.

"Apparently those three had agreed to slay the dragon for a price the village could afford to pay but now they are demanding more money, claiming the creature is more vicious and dangerous than first expected. The landlord is telling them have put together all the money they could, some selling all but their last pig to scrape together the sum agreed upon. There was no way they could pay more." Trowa explained. "The old guy, he calls himself Trip, insists they will not do the job for less."

Treize's eyes narrowed in anger. If there was anything that irked him to no end, it was people who tried to take advantage of the weakness and fears of others. And he would be damned if he would allow it to happen under his very eyes.

Gesturing for his companions to stay behind he rose to his feet and approached the dragon hunters' table in a few long strides.

"I beg your pardon," he spoke with as much politeness as he could summon under the circumstances. "I could not help but overhear your conversation. Where I come from one usually gets paid for services rendered. Pray tell what have you done thus far to warrant any payment from these good people?"

"Why don't you keep your nose out of this?" The one Trowa had referred to as Trip, grunted. "This is none of your business."

"I shall make it my business," he replied calmly.

"Yeah? And who are you?"

A thin smile formed on the prince's lips and in his eyes there was an expression that should have warned the other man.

"I'm just a shepherd," he replied. "A Royal Shepherd."

A collective gasp went through the crowd in the tavern, indicating that they were familiar with that name. Trip, on the other hand seemed never have to heard of it.

"A shepherd, huh?" he sneered.

"That is right," Treize confirmed. "And as any good shepherd, I won't allow any predator to pray on my flock."

"Did you just call me a predator?" Trip asked.

"I believe he did," one of his companions replied.

"Bloody castle whelps! Who do you think you are talking to? I shall show you..."

As the dragon hunter went for his weapon Treize could hear a noise behind him. He did not even have to turn his head to know that Heero had his double blades ready and Trowa's bow was most likely trained on the hunter's head.

"I would not do that," he suggested calmly. "My men are easily excited when it appears as though I am being threatened, and quite deadly with their weapons."

Trip pulled his hand away from his sword belt even as he glared at the prince.

"Who exactly are you?"

"As I said, I am a Royal Shepherd," Treize replied. "My friends call me Treize. But you may address me as 'Royal Highness'."

If it had been quiet in the tavern ever since the confrontation started, by now it was still enough to hear a pin drop. Until the dragon hunter gave a quiet snort.

"You have to forgive our ignorance, Your Royal Highness," he said, putting extra emphasis on the title. " We hail from Castolia you must know, and are not subjects of yours."

"Excellent," The prince replied. "That makes this a lot easier. I shall be gracious and give you until nightfall tomorrow to leave my father's kingdom. Heero, Trowa!"

"Your Highness?!" the two men replied in unison.

"Take them to the border, just to be sure they will not get lost on their way," he ordered.

"As you wish, Your Highness."

"And what about our job here?" One of the hunters wanted to know.

"Your job is done," Treize interrupted. "If there is a dragon in this area...and I have yet to be convinced of that, the Royal Shepherds will take care of it. Free of charge."

"But we already set traps, had expenses..."

"Then perhaps next time you shall think twice before trying to pray on the people of Pherae," the prince replied calmly.

He reached for the money bag that was still lying on the table and handed it back to the landlord.

"See to it that this goes back to the people it belongs to."

"Yes, Your Royal Highness." The inn keeper bowed as deeply as his round belly allowed. "Thank you Your Royal Highness."

Watching the transaction, Trip, who appeared to be the leader of the trio, glared at the prince angrily.

"You might be acting all noble and righteous but you cannot fool me, Your Highness. I know what this really is about?"

"Do you, truly?"

"You want that dragon all for yourself, and are afraid of competition. You cannot tell me it is not the creature's heart and blood you are after."

"And what, pray tell, would make you think that?"

"Everyone knows, the heart of a dragon, eaten raw or cooked will bring a man back even if he stands at death' door. And it's blood will cure any illness imaginable."

**::: End of Feedback:::**

Milliardo interrupted the story with an angry snort. "What a fool!" he growled. "You could slay a hundred dragons and eat their hearts, and it would not heal as much as a scraped knee. It is this kind of foolish fallacy that led to the annihilation of the dragon kind in most lands."

"I could not agree more," Treize nodded seriously, and picked up his wine glass to take another sip. "And if I had not already decided to throw those ruffians out of Pherae I surely would have done so after listening to the man's foolishness. So I sent them off with a flea in their ears and my two shepherds as escort, just to make sure they would not cause any more trouble anywhere else.  
I myself was going to stay in Elmsglen, to find out more about those dragon rumors whilst I waited for the return of my men. At least that had been our plan, but things changed rather suddenly the following day when I returned to the Inn from a ride into the woods and learned that a young shepherd boy had spotted the creature west of town. He had been searching for two sheep who disappeared from their enclosure a few nights earlier when he thought he heard one of them call. But when he headed into the woods he was overtaken by the dragon flying overhead. To the lad's relief the beast did not seem to spot him amongst the trees. Once the dragon was out of his sight he turned and ran back to town as fast as he could."

"The prince paused briefly before continuing. "Since I realized that by the time Trowa and Heero returned the dragon would long be gone and with it any hope of tracking it, I decided to head out on my own.  
The lad was able to give me a good description of the area where he had spotted the creature, so I wasted no time in going after it. Before I left I sent a message to Ostia castle, the home base of the Royal Shepherds, ordering my men to continue their patrols in my absence, and left a second note for Trowa and Heero with the Inn keeper. "

**::: Begin of Flashback :::**

It was early afternoon, the hottest time of the day, and the sun burned down on horse and rider without mercy. Epyon did not like the heat and the flies and other insects that came with it, and made his unhappiness known in a series of aggravated snorts.

The young prince patted his neck reassuringly.

"Easy, old boy. I feel your pain."

Finally they reached the forest, where the canopy of the tree provided shade and a certain degree of relief. They found the large bolder the shepherd boy had mention in his description and the path leading deeper into the woods. What they didn't find, though was the dragon or any sign that one had passed through. After several hours, he was almost ready to give up and head back to town, Treize suddenly felt a strange warmth against his chest where the dragon's amulet was touching his skin.

Curiously he pulled the chain out from beneath his tunic, surprised to find the red stone in the center was emitting not only the warmth he had felt but also a faint light. His eyes widened in surprise. This had never happened before, he was certain. But what did it mean? Was the amulet in some way connected to Wu Fei and indicating his presence nearby, or did it simply glow in the close proximity of any dragon?

Either way, Treize decided, it was a good thing. With a click of his tongue he dug his heels into Epyon's flanks driving the stallion into a steady gallop, while keeping an eye on the pendant. The glow slowly intensified, and the prince's heart started to beat faster. But suddenly the glow began to fade.

_NO! He is leaving! _Desperate not to lose his connection to the dragon he rode as fast as the overgrown path through the woods allowed. But the legs of a horse were no match for a dragon's mighty wings. Dimmer and dimmer grew the light of the red stone until it finally completely disappeared.

Treize's shoulder's dropped as he slowed Epyon down. _Gone again. But at least now I will be able to tell when he is close._

As he continued his way to the forest he heard the faint call of a sheep and soon thereafter , in a clearing he found not one but two animals tethered to a tree with a thick rope, and near them he could make out remnants of ropes or netting. Frowning slightly the prince dismounted to examine the pieces. As he got closer he realized they were the remains of a gigantic net trap, part of it was still hanging high in the tree above him.

The dragon hunters had mentioned that they had set up traps for the dragon. The prince assumed this used to be one of them. Apparently they had been using the sheep as bait. If they had actually stolen them or simply found the animals wandering the heath he couldn't tell. Apparently though, the men had underestimated their prey's strength. It looked like the dragon had literally shredded their trap to pieces after getting caught in it. Treize felt a certain sense of relief, at least until he found rusty brown spots on several of the net pieces.

_Blood?_ It was hard to tell, and even harder to say if it came from the dragon or perhaps from one of the hunters who might have injured himself setting up the trap. Still it concerned the prince.

Before climbing back into the saddle the tawny haired man untied the sheep, convinced they would find their way home or be picked up by one of the shepherds in the area. Then he headed deeper into the forest.

Determined to eventually catch up with the dragon Treize continued to follow it for the next day and a half through woodlands and over fields. Several time during that period the stone in his amulet lit up faintly and briefly, indicating that at least he was on the right track. But he never got close enough to even see a glimpse of the dragon. In the early hours of the second day the prince reached what had to be the largest and densest forest he had ever seen. Never before had he traveled this far west and he had heard of the Serene Forest only through stories and fairy tales. Few humans were brave enough to travel these woods, for they were rumored to be home to many dangerous creatures.

Treize hesitated for a moment, then nudged Epyon forward. He had come too far already to turn around now.

Soon the prince realized the forest was not as dark and uninviting as it seemed from the outside. Birds were singing in the trees and small animals played in the sun that filtered through the canopy. He had traveled only a few miles when the sky suddenly turned dark. angry storm clouds covered the sun within minutes. Horse and rider hurried to find shelter in a small mountain cave.

After the storm had passed they continued their journey until they found a hot spring in a clearing deep in the woods.

**::: End of Feedback:::**

"And the rest, I reckon you know." Treize finally finished his account. "I do realize this all sounds like a tall tale I but I assure you, as unbelievable as it sounds I did not make any of this up."

"You would be surprised," The mage said as he refilled his glass. "How many 'unbelievable' things I have witnessed in my lifetime."

Treize frowned slightly. "Just how old are you exactly?"

"We celebrated the 165th anniversary of my birth last summer... or was it the 175th?" Milliardo mused, then shrugged as thought it wasn't important to him.

"165?" the tawny haired man echoed in disbelief. "But..."

"I know...I know, I do not look a day over 150. I hear it all the time. It must be all the fresh air and tranquility, I suppose." Milliardo grinned, then grew serious.

For a few moments he played with his goblet, the tip of one slender finger tracing the design, in thoughtful silence. "What will you do now?" he finally asked, looking up. "About that dragon I mean."

The other man shrugged. "I shall keep following of course, until I catch up with him. He might be injured or worse. I have to find him. But these woods are so vast, and he could be anywhere..."

"It is true, the Serene Forest is big and part of it treacherous and hard to cross on foot or horseback, but there are also many creatures who call this place home. They know what is happening around them, and if a dragon passed through or took shelter somewhere, it would not go unnoticed. I'll send Bubo out in the morning and see what I can find out."

"Thank you. Please do not get me wrong, I want by no means sound ungrateful, but pray tell, why are you helping me?"

The mage shrugged. "Look around; there is not exactly an abundance of things to do around here. Besides, I have always been interested in rare and mysterious things. And that dragon certainly is as mysterious and rare as it gets. You could call me curious by nature I suppose. Or how my old mentor used to put it: _Milliardo, You will never grow up!"_

Treize chuckled. "Seems to me you have grow up quite well."

The moment the words had left his lips he realized that they didn't come out the way they were supposed to. Flustered he raised his glass and he took another sip from his wine, hoping that he wasn't blushing. _God's what's wrong? It's not typical for me to be tongue-tied._

"Well, thank you." Milliardo laughed. It was a deep and pleasant sound. "I like to think so myself."

Time passed quickly as the two men drank and talked about everything and nothing. By midnight the wine pitcher was empty and Treize was beginning to feel somewhat lightheaded.

When he looked up he suddenly noticed that the other man was studying him. "What?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Milliardo shook his head. "I just could not help but think how much you resemble him; the same eyes, the same smile, even your voice..."

Treize frowned. "Who is 'he'?"

The mage smiled softly. "Someone I once knew…a long time ago." There was a gentle softness in his eyes, mixed with a little sadness and something that Treize hadn't seen there before; passion.

The prince swallowed_. He is so beautiful_. Suddenly he recalled the feeling of Milliardo's warm hands against his skin and he couldn't help but imagine those hands touching him in other places. He remembered the other man's nude body; muscular and perfectly chiseled. Treize shook his head, trying to chase that image from his mind.

"I'll go get us some more wine," Milliardo suggested.

"Thanks, but I think I have had enough. I'm already getting drunk."

"So what?" the mage laughed. "So am I. Besides, being only half drunk is a waste, would you not agree?" As he reached for the pitcher he had to lean forward.

That gorgeous face so close to his own was the prince's undoing. Before he knew what he was doing he leaned in and pressed his lips against Milliardo's. Surprisingly the other man didn't resist. Instead his hand came up, cupping the back of the other man's head. Slender fingers tangled themselves in ginger-blond hair.

Treize gave a low moan as those full lips parted slightly, invitingly, and slipped his tongue between them. _By Naga, what am I doing? What is __**he**__ doing to __**me**__? It is like he has put some kind of spell on me_. One of his hands found its way beneath the mage's robes, roaming over warm, soft skin.

Milliardo moaned. His hand in the prince's hair tightened, as Treize's fingertips brushed against one of his nipples. He didn't really understand why, but the other man was waking memories and feelings in him he had thought long forgotten. The alcohol in his blood was breaking down his defenses. Tomorrow perhaps he would regret this, but tonight he didn't want to sleep alone.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note:


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

* * *

Dragon Quest  
Chapter 4

Treize woke with the grandfather of all headaches. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked, shocked to discover that he was sleeping, without so much as a stitch of clothing on his body, in someone else's bed; and even more shocked about the fact that for the life of his he could not remember how he got there.

He closed his eyes again, trying to recall the night before.

_We were drinking... and talking… and drinking… I do remember thinking how gorgeous he looked and then…then I kissed him, did I not? And after that we…In the name of Naga, did we truly end up...?_ _I suppose we must have. _

One eye cracked open slightly, the prince turned his head slowly and cautiously, relieved to find the other side of the bed empty.

_So, he is a morning person?! I should probably get up too; I have wasted enough time already._

Treize threw aside the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. His garments were spread across the floor. He picked them up and started to dress, pleasantly surprised when he realized that even the slight soreness in his side had disappeared now. The marks and bruising on his skin was beginning to fade as well. His head, of course, was a very different story.

_I wonder if hangovers can be healed with magic too?_

Treize sighed as he fastened his belt. He found one of his boots under the bed and the other next to the door, and for a brief moment he wondered why he could not remember anything at all past kissing the other man. It was not like he had never been drunk before. But then he had never gotten smashed on prickle berry wine. Perhaps this was the true reason why Corinthia did not export this so very intoxicating brew. Or had it nothing to do with the wine at all, but rather with magic? He was still mulling over it when the door to the bedroom flew open with a bang that startled him.

"You'd better not be still in bed. I am here for the breakfast you promised me." A figure, a good two heads shorter than Treize, stormed into the bedroom and almost collided with the prince. It stopped, looked up at him and frowned. "You are not him!"

"I suppose that depends on who 'he' is."

"Who **are** you?"

"Who is asking?" Treize shot back.

His brows knitted as he studied the intruder, a young man with delicate, boyish features, large violet eyes and long chestnut hair that was held together in a tight braid. Aside for the fact he was a little short he might have looked quite human if not for his pointed ears.

"And what's an elf doing in Pherae anyway?" As far as he knew, Elves barely crossed the border into human territory.

"An Elf?" the creature huffed. "Do I look like an elf to you?"

_Um… yes!_

"You have pointed ears!" the prince observed.

Another huff. "I also have eyes, but that doesn't make me a potato, now does it?"

_Point taken._

"No, I suppose not." Treize grinned wryly. "Then, what exactly…**are** you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm a Sprite of course! A Forest Sprite to be precise, and my name is Duo. What about you?"

"You may call me Treize."

"You are human. Are you lost? Can't say I have seen any of your kind this deep in the Serene Forest before."

"I wager not too many sprites are strolling through the Pharaen countryside either," Treize replied.

"So, where is he?"

"With 'he' I assume you mean Milliardo? I am as much at a loss as to where he is as you are, I am afraid. I have not seen him this morning," the prince admitted.

"He'd better be home after making me come all this way. He sent me his owl this morning, telling me that he needed to talk to me and…" Duo emphasizes. "He promised me breakfast."

_I see. So, that was what he meant last night when he said he was sending out his owl. He also mentioned that there are many different creatures living in this forest, I just had not expected…_

A loud thump, like something large and heavy falling to the ground, startled both men. Treize glanced at the ceiling.

"What was that? It sounded like it came from upstairs. Do you have any idea what is up there?"

Duo nodded. "His study."

"Well, I reckon that is where we shall find him," the prince concluded. "Let us go."

"I am not going up there."

"Why is that?" Puzzled Treize raised one eyebrow.

"Because."

"Because?!" the prince echoed.

"Well… you see…the last time I was up there I might have, …just accidentally…without really meaning to…, touched something i wasn't supposed to, and broke it. After that he threatened to turn me into a swamp rat and keep me as a pet for Bubo if I ever stuck my nose in his study again."

Treize swallowed. "He can do that?"

"Of course he can do that." Duo replied with a huff. "He is the **Silver Mage**."

"Very well, you stay here. I shall go by myself and tell him you are waiting for him."

Treize found the flight of wooden stairs that led to the upper part of the house. From what he could tell, the mage's study was just ahead. He could see light shine through the slightly ajar door.

"Milliardo?!"

The prince pulled the door open further and stopped dead in his track. The room looked like a whirlwind had blown through; the floor was littered with books and scrolls of all kinds. A large wooden desk was barely visible beneath layers of papers.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed. "Someone broke in last night!"

"What...where?" From amidst the disorder Milliardo's head popped up from behind the desk. He gazed at his guest then looked around as though he was only now noticing the chaos. "Oh, you mean this?" the mage grinned sheepishly. "I was searching for something. And…" Triumphantly he held up a scroll as he rose to his feet. "I just found it."

With a few large strides he walked to the window and threw open the heavy shutters. Returning to his desk he waved his hand to clear a few books from the table and gestured for Treize to come closer.

"Here, have a look. This scroll might very well hold the secret of the mysterious dragon creature you told me about, or at least it might help us to unravel the secret."

"What is it?"

The prince asked curiously. He looked over Milliardo's shoulder as the mage unfolded the paper, disappointed when he realized that he couldn't read it. It was written in some kind of ancient language.

"What does it say?" he asked impatiently.

The mage shrugged. "How would I know? It's written in Echarian, a language that hasn't been used for a very...very long time."

Treize snorted in frustration. "Then how exactly is this going to help us, if we are unable to read it?"

"**We **might not be able to read it," Milliardo replied. "But I know someone who is. This morning when I awoke , I suddenly remembered something my old mentor told us when I was still a young apprentice; a story that had always fascinated me as a child, but that I had all but forgotten over time," he explained. "Legend has it that thousands of years ago the god of the dragons fell in love with a mortal woman. Knowing that the other gods would not approve of such a relationship he created a inhospitable mountain range, called Shenlong Mountains, where she could hide and where he could meet with her in secret. It is said that their descendants, the dragon warriors - part dragon and part human, are still living in these mountains to this day."

"You believe Wufei might be one of those 'dragon warriors'? If so, how did he get here? I have never heard of a place called Shenlong Mountains. If it really does exist it has to be far away."

"If we get these writings deciphered we shall know more. We will prepare for our journey today and leave first thing in the morning."

_Just a moment, when exactly did this become __**our**__ journey? I cannot say I remember inviting __**him**__ along._

####

Trowa looked up when his companion stopped and dismounted next to him. The young half-elf was outside the stable, grooming his own horse, a blue roan with strong, black legs. He gave Heero a questioning look as he continued to comb Vayeate's long silky mane.

The other man shook his head. "No sign of him. I spoke to a couple of people who saw him head into the forest, the day before last."

When they had arrived back at the Wild Boar the night before the landlord had handed the pair a note written by Prince Treize, letting them know that he was going after the dragon on his own and asking them to wait at the Inn for his return.

"What now?"

Heero shrugged as he tethered Wing next to the other horse and reached for an empty bucket to fetch water from the well. On one hand, they had their orders, but his gut feeling told him that they would be wasting their time waiting here for the princes return. Not surprisingly, Trowa had agreed with him. More often than not the two Shepherds had the same instincts, which was probably one reason why they were working so well together even without a lot of unnecessary words. Back at the academy they had been natural rivals, always competing for the best scores and the highest marks.

"I reckon we should go after him."

Trowa simply nodded.

"It has been nearly two days. The heath is frequented by shepherds and their flocks... and it rained twice since he left," the other man pointed out. "It will be difficult to pick up his tracks."

The half-elf finally put down the comb. "If there are any tracks I will find them," he declared confidently. "When are we leaving?"

"When can you be ready?"

_####_

Treize watched Duo from across the kitchen table whilst slowly sipping a cup of awful tasting, bitter tea that was supposed to help with his headache. At the moment, however, he wasn't sure which was the lesser evil, the drink or his hangover.

Meanwhile the little sprite was indulging in his meal, a thick slice of fresh bread smothered in butter and drizzled with sweet, amber colored honey, which he would dunk occasionally into a large bowl of fresh milk. How and where Milliardo managed to obtain fresh butter and milk here in the middle of nowhere was somewhat of a mystery to the prince.

The mage had broken his own bread into bite-size pieces which he had dropped into his milk bowl and was now eating with a large spoon. Treize was the only one who hadn't even touched his breakfast.

Neither of the three men seemed inclined to make small talk, and the silence hanging over the kitchen was only broken by an occasional sound of delight from Duo.

Shoving the last piece of sweet bread into his mouth, the young sprite eyed the untouched plate across the table. He looked up at the prince then back at the bread.

"Are you going to eat that?"

The thought of food alone made Treize's stomach lurch.

"Help yourself," he offered.

"Well, if you insist." Quickly, as though afraid the tawny-haired man might change his mind, Duo snatched the bread and slapped a thick layer of butter and honey onto it. Then he emptied Treize's milk into his own bowl and continued his meal gleefully.

Taking another sip from the bitter tasting tea, the prince watched him devour the second slice of bread with the same delight as the first. For a moment he couldn't help but wonder where the little sprite put all that food, as skinny as he looked.

As though reading the other man's mind, Duo looked up.

"I am still growing, you know."

Finally the young sprite washed down the last bite of bread with the remaining milk, leaned back in his chair and folded his hand over his belly.

"I am stuffed," he declared. "Now you can tell me what you wanted to talk to me about."

Milliardo draped one long leg over the other as he turned toward Duo.

"A dragon has passed through the Serene Forest recently," he declared.

"A dragon?" the young man echoed. "You don't say?"

"What can you tell me about it?"

"Me?" Duo laughed, but it sounded forced. "What can I... tell you... about a dragon? Oh my look at the time. I completely forgot I had promised Quatre that I would help him this morning with..." he suddenly jumped up and dashed for the open kitchen door. He was fast, but not fast enough for the mage.

The door slammed closed, literally an inch from his nose.

"Duo?!" Milliardo's voice rumbled through the room like a dark omen. The mage raised two fingers, grabbing the little sprite by the back of his shirt and lifting him into the air.. "Do not try me. I had a very late night, and I am in no mood for games this morning. Answer my question."

The young man smiled sheepishly as he hung in Milliardo's magic grip like an unruly kitten.

"Umm...could you repeat the question?"

"Have you seen the dragon?" The prince interrupted.

"Nope. Sorry, never saw it." The answer came quick, too quick for Treize's taste.

"You are lying!" he accused.

"I never lie." Duo threw his nose up with all the dignity someone who was dangling a few feet abovethe ground could muster.

"Very well," Milliardo replied calmly. "You have not seen it, but you know who has."

"I didn't say that." the sprite proclaimed meekly.

"Duo?! Tell me who."

The young man's shoulders dropped with a sigh of resignation. "Quat..." he started when the door suddenly flew open again, breaking Milliardo's concentration as well as his spell and causing Duo to rather unceremoniously drop onto his rear end.

A second sprite, close in size and age to Duo, but blue-eyed and with short golden tresses held his step at the threshold.

"Quatre!" Duo exclaimed cheerfully as he scrambled back to his feet.

His friend scowled at him. "I reckoned that I would find you here, playing games. You promised to help me pick herbs this morning, have you forgotten?"

"I have not." Duo protested. "In fact I was just telling Milliardo about that, did I not?"

He looked at the mage for some kind of confirmation, but instead Milliardo turned toward the newcomer.

"Tell me about the dragon that passed through here a day or so ago."

Quatre threw another glare at the other sprite. "DUO!"

"He **made** me tell him."

Quatre turned back to the mage. "Why do you ask?"

"You have seen him then?" Treize jumped in. "Is he injured?"

The blonde sprite looked at the prince, apparently noticing him only now. His brows knitted as he looked him up and down. "And who are you? Are you the one who hurt him?"

"No! Of course not." Treize snorted, offended by the mere suggestion. "I am trying to help him."

"Why?" Quatre asked. "From what I understand dragons and humans are not exactly bosom buddies. He told me that people try to capture and kill him every time he enters human territory."

"That might be the general conception but if it is up to me I would like to change that."

"And I should believe you, why? For all I know you might be trying to find him so that you can finish what you started."

"I assure you, that's not the case. But you said you spoke to him, then you should know he is not a normal dragon."

"I know what he is," the blonde confirmed. "Does that make him more valuable to you?"

Treize huffed again. _I' am beginning to wonder if this infuriating way of annoying people is something shared by all creatures in this forest. _

"My only interest in him is to meet him again, and return something that belongs to him; something that I wager must be very important to him."

"His amulet?"

Treize nearly gasped. "You know about that, too?"

Quatre nodded. "He told me he has been looking for it for years."

"He has?" _Is that the reason why he has been returning to Pherae time after time? If only I had known._

"Yes. No wonder he could not find it. Did you steal it?"

"I did no such thing!" The prince jumped to his feet. "What is this: some kind of inquisition? This is ridiculous, I will not stand here and allow myself to be insulted!"

"Enough!" Milliardo's voice interrupted the squabble. "It is too early in the morning for this kind of bickering. Thank you for reminding me why I choose to live here on my own. Before I throw all three of you out of my house I shall give you one last chance to act like civilized beings," he threatened. "Perhaps we can start with a proper introduction?"

"Excellent idea," the dark-haired sprite nodded. "My name is Duo. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

The mage tried hard not to roll his eyes. "Everyone here **already** knows who youare, Duo."

"Oops."

###

A short while and a formal introduction later, the four men were sitting once again around the table in Milliardo's kitchen. The mage had managed to explained in a few sentences how Treize had come into possession of the amulet and why he wanted to find the dragon.

"So, you really are the crown prince of Pherae?" Quatre asked. "Then King Constantine must have been one of your ancestors."

"That's correct," Treize confirmed. "Don't tell me you too knew my great grandfather."

"Only through songs and legends," the sprite admitted. "I am not that old. But from what I have heard he was a good and fair man... for a human. If his blood flows through your veins, I reckon I can trust you."

"Thank you...I suppose. Does that mean you will tell me how I can find Wufei?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot do."

"Why not? You said you would trust me."

"It has nothing to do with that." Quatre shook his head. "Truth is, I do not know where he is now. Wufei has already left."

"He left?!" Treize echoed. "You mentioned he was injured. How could you let him leave?"

"Do you really think it is within my power to stop him if he chooses to go?"

"I suppose not," the prince admitted quietly.

"As for his injury," the young sprite continued. "You need not worry about it. It was only a relatively harmless cut on his wing. It bothered him when he was flying that's why he came to see me. I was able to heal him and told him to rest. But when I came to check on him this morning he was already gone. I reckon he left with the first light of day."

"You healed him. Does that mean sprites possess magic powers as well?" The prince gave Milliardo a questioning look.

"More or less, but unlike the magic I use their power is specific to their kind," the mage explained. "Forest sprites look after and protect the forest they live in and the creatures within it. They have a deep connection to nature. Quatre's healing powers are different, though. They are something he inherited from his mother's side. Most sprites have other ways of healing... like that tea Duo made for you this morning."

"The tea? I thought you made that."

"Oh no. I figured you would need it the way you were drinking last night, so when I asked Duo to meet me I also told him to bring some herbs. How is your headache, by the way?

Treize blinked. Now that Milliardo mentioned it..."It's gone!"

He gave the little dark-haired sprite a appreciative nod. "Thank you."

"Any time." Duo smiled proudly.

"Now let us re-focus on our dragon, shall we?" Milliardo bought them back onto the subject. "Quatre you said he came to see you because of his injury. Then you must have know one another already?"

"I met Wufei first several years ago," Quatre confirmed. "He has stopped by a number of times since."

"You have never mentioned anything to me."

"I apologize, but he did not want me to tell anyone. I did have to confide in Duo who covered for me when I sneaked out of the village at night. I thought..." the young sprite glared at his friend. "...that I could trust him."

Duo ducked his head, grinning awkwardly. "Sorry!"

"If you know each other so well, then I reckon you can tell us where he hails from." Treize said. "Perhaps we can catch up with him there."

Quatre shook his head sadly. "Even if I knew, I do not believe he is heading back home. He mentioned last night that he was trying to find a hidden village somewhere in a mountain region far north of here."

Treize and Milliardo exchanged a knowing look. "The secret village you were telling me about." The prince turned to Quatre. "Was the name of that mountain chain he spoke of Shenlong Mountain?"

"Yes, I am certain that is what he called it. He believes that others of his kind are living there. The amulet you have was going to help him find it, or so he thinks. But now that he has lost it and given up hope of ever recovering it again he was going to try locating the village without it."

"I don't understand," Treize frowned. "If this secret mountain village of the dragon people exists, then that would be the place he came from, would it not? Why does he have to search for it?"

"No," the blonde sprite shook his head. "Wufei was not raised amongst dragon kind," he said. "At least that is what I understood. But he never spoke much about himself, so I do not know any details. But my father might know more."

"You father?" echoed Treize.

"Quatre's father leads the Forest Sprites council of elders. He would of course be the one person knowledgeable about anything and everything happening in and around the Serene Forest," Milliardo explained.

"I see. Quatre, do you think it would be possible for you to arrange an audience with your father?" Treize asked. "I would very much like to speak to him."

The young sprite hesitated. "I can try," he finally shrugged. "Father firmly believes that it is in the best interest of sprites and other fae to not associate with humans, and I have never heard of him meeting with one of your kind before, aside from Milliardo, of course. But perhaps he will make an exception for one of King Constantine's descendants."

"Thank you." the prince nodded gratefully, and for a moment he couldn't help but wonder what it was that his great grandfather had done, to make him such a legend amongst the forest sprites.

"Well then," Quatre slipped off his chair and looked at his companion. "We'd better leave now, Duo, for we still have to gather those herbs. If we return to the village empty handed we will be in a heap of trouble. Good bye for now, Prince Treize. I shall send word once I have spoken to my father."

"Farewell." Duo waved on his way out and closed the door behind the two sprites. Their footsteps faded quickly on the wooden steps outside.

Treize turned toward the fair-haired mage. "Quatre is really the son of the sprite's leader?"

"Indeed," Milliardo confirmed "Do you doubt me?"

"No, no," the prince assured him. "It just surprised me. Considering that he is the sprite's 'prince' so to speak, he seems no different than Duo."

"He **is** no different," the other man explained. "In most fae societies birthright has little meaning. All children are born equals. It is what they do with themselves that will determine their social status and position later on."

"What an unusual but interesting concept," Treize mused.

* * *

TBC

Author's Note:


End file.
